versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora (Skylanders)
Aurora is a Sensei Skylander of the Light Element and Swashbuckler Class introduced in Skylanders: Imaginators. Background Aurora is the niece of Master Eon. For years, he tried to keep her identity a secret so that she would remain safe from harm. But as she grew older, Aurora wanted nothing more than to become a Skylander, but Eon would not permit it. So without telling him, she wore a disguise and studied swordplay and combat arts under the name "Boss Blades McSlashinator." Soon, everyone was talking about this new mysterious hero and her amazing abilities. Even Master Eon was notably impressed, but when he learned the skilled fighter was none other than his own niece, he once again refused her entry into the Skylanders team. However, before she could protest, Eon smiled and told her it was because he was immediately promoting her to his Sensei program, where she would train the Swashbuckler Class under her true name and identity. Although he did later admit that "Boss Blades McSlashinator" sounded pretty cool. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Comparable to core Skylanders, which survived the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Comparable to her fellow Sensei Wolfgang.) Speed: Relativistic (As a Light Element Skylander, utilizes natural light in her moveset. Comparable to other Skylanders that can react to light-based attacks from Luminous.), Speed of Light via Flicker Flash Durability: Town Level (Comparable to other Senseis like Wolfgang and the Golden Queen, who survived Cloudcracker Prison being blown up.) Hax: Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation (All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) 'Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Dual Sword Mastery' as a Sensei of the Swashbuckler class *'Light Manipulation' Techniques *'Double Sword Strike:' Aurora slashes with her sabers, and can perform a combo attack by executing it successively three times. **'Extended Reach:' Aurora's sabers reach out further and deal more damage. **'Sword Techniques:' Aurora learns two additional combos: Flash Dive, in which she lunges forward with one of her sabers extended, and X-Ray Shot, where she slashes her sabers in an X shape for a short-ranged projectile. **'Rapid Strike Mode:' Aurora rapidly stabs with one of her sabers. **'Dervish:' After hitting an opponent with a combo attack, Aurora's Double Sword Strike attacks will gain a temporary speed boost. *'Flash Dash:' Aurora performs a dashing flip forward through enemies. **'Speed of Light:' Flash Dash deals more damage and travels further. **'Forever Runner:' Aurora can use Flash Dash successively as long as she likes. **'Momentum:' Using Flash Dash will grant Aurora's sabers with a power boost that lasts for three seconds. **'Explosive Finish:' Aurora drops Light Burst sabers behind her while using Flash Dash. *'Light Burst:' Aurora drops a saber behind her that slows enemies within it's vicinity and explodes after a short time. **'Brighter Light:' Explosion from the swords will knock enemies into the air and deal more damage. *'Eon's Power:' Aurora's Soul Gem ability. By charging, Aurora can encase herself with the power of Eon, signified by a yellow glow that grants her more power and armor. *'Flicker Flash:' Aurora's Sky-Chi attack in which she rapidly dashes around at the speed of light to rapidly attack enemies. Must be recharged after using it. Equipment *Dual sabers Weaknesses *None notable. Sources *Skylanders Wiki (Background, Abilities) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Speedsters Category:Explosives Users Category:Town Level Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light